


Breakfast

by Palefire73



Series: Loki Origins [5]
Category: Frigga - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Thor and Loki growing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing the theme of Loki as a very young baby, around about teething starting. Thor and Loki share a moment alone together and Loki is given his first taster of having to share his mother with someone who was there before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

The little baby awoke.

 

For a few moments, there was nothing as all his infantile senses came online and sound, sight and smell all slowly began to inform him of where he was and how things were. He looked up, his young eyes having finally reached the point at which they could focus on the world, and the golden shapes in the décor of his room fascinated him.

 

A noise from only a short distance away caught his attention and he turned his head to look for the source. A – person? – was close to him. He recognised this person as being in his life quite a lot and associated the presence with feelings of happiness. In response to the visual stimulus, he made a sound and the eyes of the person near to him opened. This elicited feelings of even greater happiness, warmth, joy – and other emotions he did not have the words for, but which he had the basic primal feelings for.

 

“Loki!”

 

A word he knew was important in his existence. So many of the other people he witnessed around him made this particular noise when they looked at him.

 

Was he this “Loki”?

 

He made a noise in response. Unable to make a structured sound, his voice never-the-less produced a movement on the face of the person near him which he associated with positive feelings. The baby Loki did not yet know the name of this response but, as he mirrored it, everyone else would have recognised it as a smile.

 

“How are you, little one?” These further noises made by the person he felt comfortable with were accompanied by the experience of being lifted up to interact and a nice feeling permeated the baby Loki’s senses. This was a good experience. The person holding him was only quite small, yet bigger than he was, and had been there for as long as the baby could recall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thor awoke to hear Loki gurgling beside him on the twin bed and he turned to his new brother. “Loki?” He said and the baby looked at him and smiled. Sitting up, Thor picked Loki up and asked, “How are you, little one?” Loki reached towards him and his little fingers brushed his elder brother’s face. Thor felt happy in these moments alone with his younger sibling. Loki was company for him in a Palace of grown ups who could be quite distant at times and he would be someone new to play with. The hostage warrior children were all very well and he enjoyed training with them, but each day quickly drew to a close and they were taken away to the wing in which they lived, while he was expected to return to the Royal suite. Now he had someone new in his immediate family who could keep him company long after classes had finished. He looked curiously at the baby he held and smiled at the happy face before him.

 

“How would you like to play with Helgrindr?!” He asked, and passed a tattered soft toy to the little boy. It was a stuffed animal he had owned since before he could remember and his baby brother grabbed it and began to chew on a ragged ear. Thor laughed as it quickly became soggy and the baby’s eyes widened in response and looked at his mouth. He stopped grinding his tender gums on the cloth of the toy and spontaneously laughed back at the older Prince, which made Thor laugh even more. And it was to this scene – of the rumple-haired heir of Asgard holding his baby brother, the two of them giggling at each other – that the Queen of Asgard arrived, intending to take Loki to his wet nurse. However, she paused in the doorway, watching the two boys for a moment. Her heart soared as she witnessed them enjoying each other’s company; Thor had struggled with the sudden arrival of the new Prince, often lapsing into bouts of intense jealousy when Frigga spent a lot of time on the baby. This happy and loving interaction gave her hope that he would accept Loki into the family and learn to realise that they were equally loved; that Loki only required more attention due to his age and basic needs. She made a small noise to indicate her presence and both boys looked over to see their mother arrive whereupon she was greeted with adoring smiles.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A noise caught the baby Loki’s attention and he looked towards it, as did the small person holding him. Oh! Emotions flooded his little mind. Individually they were warmth, security, food, fun, gentleness, but when experienced all together they were simply one thing; love. He reached out his hands trying to make sounds in the same way as the people who were in his life did and his mother came towards them, smiling.

 

“Good morning, Mother.” Said Thor as she kissed the top of his head.

“Ah. Ah…ah…ah…” Said Loki and he received a kiss too. His little fingers grabbed at the fabric of her robe – he wanted her to hold him! “Good morning boys. I see you are awake already?” Loki’s hands were gently but firmly removed from her robe and it was Thor who got attention first; “Did you sleep well, my son? No bad dreams?”

 

Loki looked at his mother, “Uh… aaahhh. Ma, ma, mamam, maaa…” and he reached towards her again. But she did not look at him straight away. Instead she listened to her older son answer her question.

 

Just as a new feeling began to enter the mind of Loki, one that was not a pleasant one, she turned to him and smiled, “And how are you, little one? Come here, Loki – give your mother a cuddle!” As he was plucked from his older brother’s arms, love and happiness blossomed in Loki’s chest and he gurgled his joy at being held by this larger person. She was nearly always there and she was the only other person who could make sparkles with her fingers. This person was special, the baby Loki somehow knew. This person was more like him than any of the others around him – there was a special connection. And he knew she felt it too, from her reaction when he made sparkly things happen.

 

“Come along, boys, let us get some breakfast. Will you come with us today Thor? Loki’s nurse is in my rooms – I thought we could eat there this morning.”

 

The golden haired boy happily nodded and they walked the short distance down the corridor to the Queen’s rooms, where Fulla was laying out a simple breakfast of breads and fruits, and Loki’s nurse was indeed waiting for him. Loki spotted her and immediately reached out a hand. He loved the person who was holding him, but that person in the chair meant only one thing. And his stomach reacted immediately. In the simple life of the baby Loki, the primacy of food meant he was quite happy to give up his mother for a while – he wanted his nurse!

 

So, for a good half an hour, the small family unit enjoyed their breakfast; Thor had his mother to himself and chatted animatedly about his training schedule for the day, and Loki had his nurse. Frigga had both of her boys and was happy in the knowledge that a bond – that special bond only siblings can share – seemed to be forming between them. Thor and Loki were becoming true brothers and that was something they would share forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure about this one. It's not a definite allegory or message-laden short. It's just about a morning in the life of Loki and Thor and a subtle lesson for Loki that Frigga is not there for him alone. I don't want to cast Frigga as a Mary-Sue, but I strongly feel that she (in the MCU) was an excellent mother only constrained by how Odin wanted his sons raised. So, in my Loki-verse, she will always be a paragon of mothering. An A-class parent of Gods :D
> 
> I think I will start to grow Loki up a bit, but I reserve the right to return to baby stories and insert them as and when they occur to me. With this in mind, you might, in the future, notice chapters/series order change every now and again!!!


End file.
